


Chanukah with Tina and Queenie

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Chanukah with Tina and Queenie





	Chanukah with Tina and Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Jewish and don't know much about Chanukah. I was asked to write this but if I had made any mistakes in my representation of the holiday, please call me out on it and I will fix it.

Queenie was excited to celebrate the holiday. She and Tina always enjoyed Chanukah but it was extra special this year because she had Jacob and she was pretty sure that Tina was harbouring some feelings for Newt. She lit the menorah on the table with her wand and began to cook latkes on the stove. When everything was set, she called Tina, Jacob and Newt to the table. She was ready to begin the first of eight days of Chanukah.


End file.
